Night Life Is Not The Life For Me
by Demmy
Summary: [AU] Roxas became the new manager of his father's night club and handled it pretty well in the beginning, but business rivals and other unpredicted problems rose, turning the tables completely. [AkuRoku]
1. Stepping Up To The Plate

**Night Life Is Not The Life For Me**

By: Demsa

A/N: Funny what you think of at six in the morning on the way to school on your noisy bus.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, shojo-ai. Some alcohol and drug usage in upcoming chapters.

Couples: Axel-Roxas-main. Some may be added later. Some OOC-ness, mainly Tseng and Elena since I'm not sure on how they act. xP

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Wars or any of the music mentioned. If the club name is an actual club, then it is entirely coincidental. No profit is being made off of this.

**Chapter One: Stepping Up To The Plate**

Dark clouds loomed over his head, mimicking how he was currently feeling. The young teen plopped down on his dirty, grimy porch, not caring that his white pants just got ruined. His house was what some would consider "rich". It was a grand looking house, spotless glass windows that normally gleamed in the sunlight, cut, kept grass, rows of flowers and bushes accenting the house, three stories high, and it even had a balcony in the back that belonged to the young teen.

And that was just the exterior of this magnificent home.

He let out a depressed sigh as he pushed a lock of blond hair behind his ear. His blue eyes cast downward, he heard his mother call out his name half-heartedly, but ignored her.

It was going to be all over the news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!" the two friends exclaimed in anger.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Said the boy who told them the news. His voice was completely monotone and veiled no emotion, giving the impression he wasn't the most social person. The same applied with his visible dark blue eye, the other was covered in a mass of his unruly lilac hair. He was the smallest and shortest of the three in the apartment, wearing a wrinkled grey T-shirt, black cargo pants, and matching black tennis shoes. He shifted his weight onto his left foot and folded his arms, waiting for his friends to stop their bitching.

"You're kidding me! That was the best hangout ever!" Exclaimed the tall redhead who gave off the aura that just screams 'I'm better in every way then you are.' His large fingers curled into a fist, physically expressing how pissed off he felt. Blue, almond eyes narrowed as he huffed in a sulking matter. The older teen was obviously the tallest of the bunch. His fire red spike he called hair and black triangular tattoos placed beneath his eyes made him stand out like a blonde, pink covered girly-girl in a Star Wars convention. His skinny frame was covered with a tight, white tank top that had a plaid button-up over it and ragged blue jeans that were long enough to hide the top of his dark blue converses.

"Now who's gonna be in charge?" Asked the final friend. His height came between the other two, though closer to height with the redhead. His artfully messy hair was naturally brown, but was currently tweaked to look like a shade of pink. Out of the three, he was the most masculine, but that's not saying much since he's being compared to a twig and a teen that appears to not have hit puberty yet. A small, red and blue striped polo shirt was stretched across his upper torso, loose khaki pants covered his almost toned legs, and expensive white sneakers tied it all together.

"To answer your question, Marluxia, I read that his son would take over." Answered the short teen.

The three were close friends, despite the constant bickering between them. They had been friends since high school, the redhead, Axel, and the brunet, Marluxia, and the lilac haired teen, Zexion, met when Zexion was a freshman and the other two sophomores. Now it was two years since Zexion graduated from high school, three for Axel and Marluxia, and the three were still close friends. Zexion and Axel went to college while Marluxia decided to go to beauty school. The only reason why Zexion was at Marluxia and Axel's apartment was to inform them of the buzzing news going around town, since he knew they were oblivious to most happenings if it didn't contain something sex-related.

"Seriously, Zexion?" Marluxia asked, placing his manicured hands on his hips.

"I bet the club's going to go down faster then Marluxia comes." The redhead snickered. His superiority complex wasn't going to deteriorate because he was angry.

Marluxia rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, shut up, Axel."

"Sexual joke aside," Zexion casually, but still monotone, said, "are we still going or are we going to wait until we hear more about the new club manager?"

"Are you nuts, of course we're still going!" Axel exclaimed, extending his arms for emphasis.

"How about we go earlier today?" Marluxia asked.

"Why?"

"So we can keep an eye for the new manager before the place gets to crowded." Marluxia stated.

"Nice idea," Axel started, "but we don't even know what he'll look like so how can we find him?"

"He'll probably be like his old man and look like him too." Marluxia said with a shrug.

"What if he takes after his mother?" Zexion asked.

"You really like making this complicated, don't you?" Marluxia snapped quickly.

"No. Your plan just has too many holes that we can't fill in ourselves." Axel said as he pointed to Marluxia. Zexion nodded his head in agreement with Axel.

Seeing that he was the minority, he huffed and said nothing.

Zexion unfolded his arms and lifted his left wrist to check his watch. "It's almost seven, should we get ready now?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Axel said as he headed to his room to change.

Marluxia said nothing, but also went to his room to get ready.

As the two disappeared, Zexion walked over to the couch and laid down, changing the TV channel from HGTV to the local news. Sure enough, they were currently doing a report on what he had just finished telling his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman in her thirties was frantically adjusting her tight, brown, bun as the camera man started his count down. After she tugged at her clothes, trying to hide any wrinkles, the camera man mouthed, "AND GO!" and the woman looked perfectly poised and together, even had the slap on smile.

"One of the local hot spots for young teens, _Twilight's Edge_, is currently undergoing new management. The new manager is the previous manager's own son, Roxas Garret. Despite his young age, his father left him full power of the night club. Many people trying to take the club from him have failed many times, his father made everything air tight. Tonight will be his first night of governing this wild place, so be sure to come by and lend him some support!..." The woman said more, but he ignored it.

Groaning from his spot on the smooth kitchen counter, he continued eating his already soggy cereal. He knew it was going to be all over the news, but he expected that it would be about his dad, not himself. His father practically goes 'poof', but the media is obsessing over him being the new manager? Those news people sure were weird.

Roxas glanced at the clock, twenty minutes until eight. The club didn't open until nine. Letting out another low groan, he piled the bowl of half finished cereal in the sink and headed to his room.

His room was on the third floor, the one with the balcony. He loved his balcony because it was like his private place for thinking and napping. It was nothing extravagant, not like the rest of the inside of his house that was filled with costly ceramics, artificial plants, glistening marble tiles, and well kept furniture. The balcony was not adorned with fancy potted plants nor any awe-inspiring decorations like china or a mini fountain. It was simple, nothing but a chair on it.

Roxas' room was also a bit simple, just a bed, a computer, a forty inch LCD screen TV across from his bed, and his closet where he stuffed his clothes.

The teen proceeded to go up the spiraling stairs to get to his room, occasionally muttering a quick "Hello," to a maid that he passed by. He walked into the light, pastel blue hallway and entered the first door on his right. Quickly stripping of his clothes, leaving only his solid blue boxers on, he opened his closet and rummaged through the clothes. He picked out a dark blue vest with a faded white shirt underneath, long, loose dark navy pants and black tennis shoes.

The blond took one final glance at himself in the mirror, ensuring that he looked all right, and headed back down the spiral staircase. He increased his pace, seeing as he had only half an hour now. He bolted past the living room, careful not to bump anyone or anything, exited the house and headed to his cherished red SUV.

He dug out his keys from his pockets and hopped into the driver's seat, shifting around until he got into a comfortable position. Once he back out of the drive way and was on the road, he played one of his CDs and silently bobbed his head to the beat.

His SUV was a gift from his dad, like almost everything else. The thing that made this one gift special to him was the fact that he got this from hard work, not just some silly gift that his father gave to him to make him "happy". Roxas took up a summer job at the bookstore a couple blocks down from _Twilight's Edge_ when he turned sixteen and really put effort into it. He even got Best Employee of the Month award. His father was so proud that he bought him an SUV, the one he drove everywhere. Roxas' mother used to joke that he was definitely a male, obsessing over toys.

It had been a year since he got this and only three months since the bookstore got moved to a new location. They offered Roxas a job again, but he declined since it was a three hour drive. Now Roxas had school to focus on, it was his senior year so he wanted to have one last chance to show that he could be on top of things. The teen was notorious to teachers for being scatter-brained. He was highly intelligent, always acing tests, but when it came down to homework and projects, he always forgot the due dates.

He maneuvered his car to turn left and saw the club. It was a big, typical size for a club, though on the inside it looked incredible. There was a large sign that had _Twilight's Edge_ over a crown in big, cursive-like letter, glowing a bright blue. Lights of different colors would dance along with you, unavoidable music that blasted throughout the whole club, chairs and tables that had the club's trademark sign, a crown, embodied on them, and a bar that had the best variety in the whole town. There were bouncers, of course. One was located at the doors, two inside, and one that was to help the manager.

Roxas drove behind the club and parked, avoiding the people in the front waiting to enter. He still didn't like large crowds, but he couldn't decline so now he was stuck in one of the places he disliked. Sighing, he climbed out, made sure his lights were off, and went into the club by the far back door. The back door, the one that Roxas used, lead to his father's, now his, office where all the bills and various important things for the club were stored. It was orderly, but that was mainly due to the assistant manager who also served as a bouncer at times, Tseng.

Tseng was a tall man with slanted, dark brown eyes and tan skin. He wore the uniform black suit and had long, black hair that was combed back. Tseng struck Roxas as the no-nonsense type of guy and respected that, but wish he would joke around more.

The blond pulled out a chair, sat down, and put his head down. Maybe if he just laid low, no one would bothe--.

"Ah, there you are. My, my, you are quite different from your father. He would've gone straight to the party, hanging out with the party-goers."

Inwardly, he groaned. Tseng had entered the office and was smiling slightly. He was right; Roxas and his father were quite opposite, but no need to point out the obvious.

"Hey, Tseng." Roxas said effortlessly.

"Well, it's almost nine and it's time to let them in. Ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What exactly am I suppose to do again?"

"Oh, well, you just make sure that your employees are doing what they are suppose to, keep up with the bills and renovations, and that's about it. You are also allowed to party along with the other people here as long as you don't get drunk or let things get out of hand." Tseng added that last part because Roxas' father was one hell of a partier and sometimes things went crazy. Good for party-goes, bad for Tseng and the rest of the employees. Once, the old manager had gotten wasted and if it wasn't for Tseng, it would've been the number one story. He had to pull a few strings, but kept it under wraps.

"No need to worry about me getting out of hand. I have better things to do then drink the night away and screw with some random person." Roxas said, standing up. The chair rolled away noisily.

"Good. Now, after you." Tseng said as he motioned to the door. "We have to introduce you to the club. No one, save for me, knows the new manager and are probably dying to know."

Nodding his head, he walked out of the office and Tseng followed, telling him where to go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place was just as his father described it on those rare occasions he was home for dinner. Hormonal teens grinding against each other to loud music that vibrated almost everything in the club, the only thing illuminating them were the rays of rotating colors of light, red to green to yellow to blue. Most people were dancing to whatever the DJ was playing, but there were some who wanted a break and crashed at the bar. The bar was located on the far wall of the club and was very large. It was run by Demyx, a twenty-one year old guy that had dirty blond hair that was uniquely styled into a hybrid of a mullet and faux-mohawk. He was a people-person, making him ideal for his job. His ocean blue eyes were always relaxed and friendly. Though bar keeping was his main job at _Twilight's Edge_, if the DJ was sick, he would fill in and they would call for Demyx replacement for the night, Tifa.

A remix version of _'Dani California'_ was being blasted as Roxas and Tseng made their way to the platform where Tseng was going to introduce the teen. As Tseng now lead the way, Roxas glanced around. He saw the DJ with the turn tables on a balcony, working her fingers off. She was in her twenties also and was on the short side. He forgot her club name, but knew her actual name, Yuffie. Yuffie was Tseng niece and had the same slanted eyes as he did and the same black hair, though her hair was short, only reaching the tips of her ear lobes.

Roxas had to practically hug the wall so he would be able to avoid the people in the club. He didn't like this place much, too loud and hot. The people here were also very weird. So many people, so many different fashions and hair styles. Some dressed with all black clothes that contrasted greatly with the teens that barely wore anything. This club was diverse and Roxas respected that, but could care less.

"This way." Tseng mouthed. If he had actually said it, Roxas didn't hear it over the deafening music. He was lead behind a wall and then up stairs that lead to the platform. Tseng motioned for him to stay at the top steps that were still hidden by the wall.

The club started to die down as Tseng appeared. Everyone in the club were regulars, people who had been at the club since they got legal, and knew when Tseng got on stage they had to stop. The man cleared his throat and picked up the microphone.

"Hello everyone and I hope you are enjoying yourselves." He started. Tseng then paused for cheering erupted from the crowd, expressing their agreement. "Now, as most of you already know, we have a new manager. I am pleased to introduce your new manager, Roxas Garret!" He waved his arm and Roxas emerged, shouting and clapping instantly starting.

Roxas walked over to Tseng and gave the crowd a small wave and a nervous smile. Many cat calls were shot at him, but the thing that caught his attention was a girl shouting, "He sure doesn't look like his dad, but is one fine cutie!"

It wasn't the "fine, cutie" part, but the part about his father. She was right; he didn't have his father's brown hair or his loose attitude towards everything. Instead, he inherited his mother's blond hair and his blue eyes came from somewhere. He never did figure out that damn punett square in science, but he did know that blue eyes were in his family, especially on his aunt's side. Roxas liked hearing that he was different from his father; he usually heard "Oh my, you are just like your father!" Not that he had anything against his father; it was just nice to hear something he normally didn't.

After a few more seconds, Roxas and Tseng left the stage and the music roared once more. The taller man left Roxas to do what he pleased, stating that he would take over the teen's duty tonight and let him get used to the club's atmosphere.

He decided to soak up the atmosphere from the bar, where the music wasn't as loud. Again, he had to hug the walls to avoid the mass of people. It was a long walk to get to the bar, but it was worth it. Not many were sitting or even near the bar, only a drunk couple at the end, whispering god knows what into each other's ears. Demyx was leaning lazily, but immediately straightened his posture when Roxas came into his sight.

"Hey, Roxas!" Demyx shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth as he did so. He slid down in front of Roxas who had just pulled up a stool.

"Hi, Demyx. How do you stand it here?" Roxas asked. Demyx gave him a confused expression so Roxas pulled on the collar of his shirt and repeated his question in his ear.

"Oh! It's fun! Really! You get to talk to new people and help them have a good time!" Demyx answered with a huge grin.

"I haven't been here for an hour and I already don't like it here." Roxas shouted, furrowing his brows.

"Aw, don't be like that, man!" Demyx patted his back, making Roxas almost loose his balance. "You'll get used to it, no worries! Besides, you don't have to stay here all night, though you'll miss out on a lot of things if you do." He winked playfully and laughed. He smoothed out his barkeeper uniform, making sure he looked good. It wasn't good business if he didn't look appealing.

"Like what?" Roxas questioned, wondering what interesting things could possibly happen in a club besides those pesky rape charges.

"Like..." Demyx started, racking his brain for something to tell Roxas. "Like... Oh! Like that!" Demyx exclaimed and pointed to a mosh pit gone bad.

Roxas just cringed at the mindless violence that was going on. The fighting didn't last long because Reno, one of the bouncers, had came over and forcefully broke them up and even beated some with his night stick. Reno was in his mid-twenties and had spiked up red hair that was tied into a long ponytail in the back. It was almost like a variation of Demyx's hair. Like the rest of the bouncers, he too wore a suit, but it was unbuttoned and loose on his skinny build.

He turned back to Demyx and asked, "Is that what goes on?"

The barkeep shrugged. "Eh, sometimes, but the best part are the hooks up. Straight, bisexual, gay, or lesbian, you'll find someone that interests you."

Roxas smirked slightly and asked, "Have you found anyone that interests you?"

Demyx was startled by this, but quickly responded. "Hey, enough with the questions."

"Fine." Roxas said. Demyx filled a cup with water and gave it to Roxas, knowing the kid didn't, and shouldn't, drink alcohol before going off to serve the person who had just walked up to the bar.

He sipped the ice cold water slowly and examined the crowd. The music kept its fast tempo, hypnotizing the people on the dance floor to move faster. As he stayed on his stool, he wondered.

He wondered if someone in this club would interest him.

------------------------------------------------------()------------------------------------------------------

A/N: First chapter complete. :3 I feel a bit proud of this work. I've never been good at putting enough descriptions in my writing and I think that this fanfiction will help me improve that.

Also, if you are a reader of _Denial and Perseverance_ and are ticked off that I started a new story instead of updating, I'm sorry but I'm a bit stuck. I will assure you by saying that story will not be stopped! It will be finished, even if I have to squeeze every last bit of creative writing juice from me to do so. First person doesn't flow from my fingers as easily as third person does. D:

I had debated whether or not to introduce Axel and the gang, but did for two reasons. One, if I didn't I'd have to do next chapter and my laziness just told me to get it over with. And two, I thought it went well with the next thing.

Please review because feedback is always loved.

Until next chapter! ;D


	2. Seeing Pink

**Night Life Is Not The Life For Me**

By: Demsa

A/N::Rises from the dead::

Warnings: Shounen-ai, shojo-ai. Some alcohol and drug usage in upcoming chapters.

Couples: Axel-Roxas-main. Some may be added later. Some OOC-ness, mainly Tseng and Elena since I'm not sure on how they act. xP

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Wars, the Madrigal play I am using, or any of the music mentioned. If the club name is an actual club, then it is entirely coincidental. No profit is being made off of this.

**Chapter Two: Seeing Pink**

The tall redhead cocked an eyebrow as he set eyes on the new manager. His blonde hair and blue eyes sure didn't come from his old man, that's for sure. He was baffled at how young he looked, probably not even old enough to drink.

"Is he even old enough to be here?" shouted Marluxia to Axel, who was beside him, and Zexion, standing in front of himself.

The new manager, Roxas as Tseng stated, coyly walked off the stage, letting the dancing resume once more. Zexion poked his friends and motioned to the tables opposite of the bar, safely away from the music.

Axel sighed, as much as he loved the pumped feeling he got from just being in the club, he was glad to take a short breather. With their youngest buddy leading, they made their way to the tables, the people in their way parted, knowing who they were.

The three were famous in the club. Axel with his hot moves on the dance floor, Marluxia with his impeccable fashion sense (Some say it was better then most girls in the whole town.), and Zexion for his so-called mysterious demeanor. The trio were regulars and were familiar with almost everyone else that went there, it was a medium sized town.

Zexion, being Zexion, chose to sit at the table in the corner, away from the stereotypical, gossiping girls and drunken guys using cheesy pick-up lines. The tables were clear glass, not good since fights were common in clubs, but the fights usually happened in the dance floor and the tables were a nice distance away from there. Each took a silver chair and plopped down.

"So, what do you think of him?" asked Marluxia, curious to see what his friends thought.

"He looks younger then me." Zexion answered.

"Jealous?" Axel sneered, grinning as he did so.

"No. Just answering his question." Zexion said, killing Axel's fun.

"Well, what do you think, Axel?" Marluxia repeated. "I think that he might just give the job to Tseng, he doesn't look right for the job."

Nodding his spiky head, Axel said, "Yeah, for once, I think you are probably right. He's barely going to do shit around here anyways."

"Aren't you faithful?" Zexion muttered.

"Hm? You think he'd do well then, Zex?" Marluxia asked, resting his chin on his hands.

"Do not call me Zex. I just think that we should give him a chance. He might be a better fit then Pops." Pops was the nickname for the old manager; he said that he liked it better then 'Mr. Garret'. No one questioned Pops and only the club-goers (And Reno.) ever called him that. With that nickname, no one felt uncomfortable around him. Naturally, most people would start to get nervous around the head honcho of Twilight's Edge, one wrong move around him and their asses could be kicked, tossed, and bruised out of the club, but not with Pops.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, arching an eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair; he wanted to hear this one.

"What I mean is that he might be more organized and not be so lax with the rules. I don't know if you have noticed, but a lot of the rules were being twisted and sometimes completely ignored." Zexion stated.

"How so?" Marluxia asked.

Turning is lilac head, Zexion said, "I bet you two drinks that you don't know three rules of the club."

A smirk emerged on Marluxia's face. "All right. Three rules for two drinks, that doesn't sound half bad. Okay, here are your three rules, Zex." He held out his right hand and started to count off rules. "I know one says that no sex is permitted, stripping is taboo, and you must have a designated driver"

Zexion scowled, Marluxia was correct and it didn't please him that he listed the more common rules. Biting his tongue, he regretted not bumping it up to ten. Slowly, Zexion got up from his seat, but was stopped by Axel.

"Hey, how 'bout I get the drinks? Just give me the money. They might not give you anything stronger then water by the way you look." He snickered as he stood up.

Zexion glowered at Axel, but sat back down. He didn't feel like going all the way to the bar. After pulling out a couple of bills, he slipped them into Axel's long fingers and watched the redhead leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel took the quickest route to the bar, going straight through the mass of teens. Everyone moved out of his way, giving him longing stares as he strutted by. As he proceeded to the crowd, he kept an eye out for anyone familiar. Lately, some of his other friends hadn't been coming and Axel was curious to see where they could possibly be.

One of the people he checked for was Larxene. She was one year younger then he and could also be considered a regular. She had blonde hair that was always slicked back whenever she went out, only letting to strands escape the sticky constraint. Axel met her in _Twilight's Edge_ a few months ago when she first moved to town, her strong personality made her stick out immediately. The two became close friends and always fooled around with each, but it never got farther then that. A few days ago, she stopped coming to the club and Axel missed her sarcastic company.

Quickly Axel turned his head, thinking that he had seen another missing friend. But it wasn't. He thought he had spotted Riku, the youngest friend. Riku was only seventeen, but got into the club by his fetching good looks and quick tongue. His eyes were like an ocean, they could quickly go from calm to stormy without warning. One would think that coming from an island his skin would be more tan, but it was actually pretty light and now it was almost pale from the years confined in the town. Riku had the only ego that could compete with Axel's, which amused everyone. He too had not shown up in the club, maybe he had finally been caught.

He shook his redhead, dismissing his worries. As the bar came in sight, lo and behold Mr. Kid Manager was sitting alone there. Axel changed his direction slightly and headed toward Roxas.

"Hey there, Mr. Manager." Axel said. He sat down on the chair next to Roxas and propped his elbows behind him on the counter.

After a few seconds of silence, the teen replied back. "Hey." The only answer he gave to Axel. Roxas wasn't excited to talk to the redhead and both knew it. A thick silence coated the two at the bar. Roxas kept his cool demeanor, but Axel was getting impatient with the barkeeper. Said barkeeper was currently chatting with some girl.

Axel let out an annoyed sigh, stupid blonde. He meant more then one person with that thought. He leaned lazily on the bar as he waited for the barkeeper to get his ass over to him. As he waited he tried to recall the barkeeper's name. Axel could remember the previous barkeeper's name, Xigbar. Xigbar had quit a few months ago, giving the job to the closet thing he had to an apprentice, the current barkeeper. The one thing Axel knew for sure about the current barkeeper was that he and Xigbar had a relationship, but broke it off. The reasons behind the break up were unknown, but Axel's guess was that the sex got boring.

Axel heard a scuffling sound next to him and found that Roxas had gotten up.

"Later." Roxas whispered.

"Eh, later, kid." Axel said, still leaning on the bar. He waved to Roxas, but Roxas was already lost in the crowd.

That darn barkeeper was still chatting animatedly with the girl. With a small lift of his right wrist, he checked his watch, ten O' clock. His blue eyes widen slightly, Axel thought that only twenty minutes had passed.

"Hey," Axel called to the barkeep. He didn't care now about politeness. The barkeep turned away from the girl and rushed over to Axel.

"Oh! I'm sorry! What can I get for ya?" The barkeep asked with a huge smile.

"Just get me two drinks. Make 'em Cokes."

"'Kay." He went over to his little storage area and got Axel's two drinks. After paying him the munny, not surprised that the money was exact knowing Zexion, and made his way past the party-goers. This night was pretty tame. Only one little spat had happened. That's just no fun. Axel didn't like this and was bored.

"Hey, let's go." Axel said once he got back to his friends.

"What? But the night, she is still young!" Marluxia dramatically said.

"Fine, I'll go home. You guys can stay, if you want."

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" Zexion asked. He sipped his drink and frowned. He had wanted Sierra Mist. Axel smirked at Zexion's frown; he had done it on purpose.

"It's boring."

"How are you going to get home?" Marluxia asked.

"With my two legs, idiot. I don't live all that far." Axel answered.

"All right. Bye, Axel." Zexion said. He passed his Coke over to Marluxia, Zexion didn't want the drink.

"Yeah, bye, Axel." Said Marluxia.

"See you guys later." Axel said, walking away. The song changed to another Cascada mix as Axel left the club.

The night was humid. There were a few clouds in the sky, occasionally tickling the waxing moon. The stars looked smaller to Axel. He took a deep breath and exhaled. The walk home would be a quite one.

Axel made his way to the sidewalk and stepped on something. He looked down and with the bright lights from the club he saw that the paper was pink. For a second, Axel wondered about the paper, but let the thought go. But it wasn't good to liter. The paper wasn't Axel's litter though. He can't just leave. Yes he can. Axel stood there, debating on whether or not to pick it up.

Finally, he picked up the paper and then found that it was more then one paper. It was a bunch stapled together. Wanting to read it in a better light, Axel decided to hold on to it. The moon watched him on his way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His apartment was mundane. Nothing abnormal about it except for the owner himself. The carpet was brown, but a rug, side table, and the couch covered most of it. Axel's room contained a king sized bed that he had since he the seventh grade. Besides that were his drawers and then his closet, filled with scrapbooks and other memories.

Axel flopped down on his couch and turned the TV on. Flipping on the lamp on top of the side table, he began to read the papers he picked up. It didn't take long until Axel let out a laugh. He recognized it now that his foot wasn't on top of it.

It was a play that the high school was putting on. He remembered it well since he had gone to it every year when he was in high school. It was fun. It was better in his senior year when Zexion got a part in the play as the scruffy bad guy who had to do a fight with three other guys. The best part was that the fight was choreographed to a song and during the final fight, when the song crescendos, Zexion's opponent's sword broke. It was hilarious.

After flipping through the pages, he finally took the time to thoroughly read the front page that listed the parts. Since the play had a renaissance theme, there was a king, queen, and princess. Then there was an assortment of lords and ladies, followed by the squires, jesters, and peasants.

If he remembered correctly, Marluxia was offered to be a peasant who passed out flowers. Marluxia's father and mother shot that idea down so fast that it made everybody's head spin. They still haven't given up on their quest to ensure Marluxia will marry a woman. Or at least bang one. Good luck you'll need it, Axel almost had said to them once.

There were some parts circled in pen, Lord Byron, the Jester, and Lord Boswell. Axel guessed that whoever owned this script was going to try out for those parts. Axel wondered who would want those particular parts, but then he spotted a name in the top right corner.

"Now this is a nice surprise." Axel mused. The script was the new manager's. It belonged to Roxas. "I should return it when I go back tomorrow."

He let out a yawn and walked to his bed. He set the script on top of his dresser and smiled as he settled in his bed. Axel made a mental note to be sure and tell Marluxia and Zexion of his discovery. It looks like the play doesn't want to let them go just yet.

------------------------------------------------------()------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Second chapter up! Sorry for being dead. But I updated. I'm growing fond of this. For the hell of it, I incorporated the Madrigal thing I'm doing right now. It's fun to added things I know a bit about. And it has helped the plot out very much. :3 Reviews would be much loved!

Until next chapter! ;D


End file.
